Ren Trilahr
Summary Ren is one of the main characters in Rise Of The Ancient Evils, the son of The Origin Star and brother of Cynthia Trilahr. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 8-B| High 8-A| Low 7-C| 6-B| Name: Ren Johnson (Human surname), Trilahr (Celestial Star Spirit surname) Problem Child (Ms.Woods and other Celestial Star Spirits) Lord Ren (Karyou) Prince Ren (former) Origin: '''Rise Of The Ancient Evils '''Classification: '''Celestial Star Spirit '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, hand to hand combat, Lance Mastery, Primordial Force Manipulation (Origin Force), Primordial Force Physiology, Singular Reality Existence, Omega Physiology, Vacuum Adaptation, Aura Manipulation (Origin Aura), Aerial Adaptation, Quintessence Force, Supernatural Stamina, Supernatural Strength, Supernatural Senses, Psychic Shield, Temporal Immunity (Fallen Angel Amanda froze time but Ren was still moving), Weather Immunity, Temperature Immunity, Meta Regeneration (During his scuffle with Azi Dakaha, Ren's took a blow to the head that shattered his skull and obliterated his brain. Azi Dakaha's energy blades skewered Ren bursting into smaller blades piercing his heart, lungs, brain, and stomach.) 'Attack Potency: City Block| Multi-City Block| Small Town '(Ren blows caused a fissure to open throughout Downtown Brooklyn sinking buildings. When Azi Dahaka and Ren fist collied the shockwaves toppled buildings in Downtown Brooklyn '| Country| Striking Strength: City Block Class| Multi-City Block Class| Small Town Class| Country Class| Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(Suppressed) | Class G''' Durability: City Block | Low Multi-City Block Level ('''Was unharmed from Amanda's fire magic that engulfed two whole city blocks) | Small Town Level| Country level|''' Speed: Reaction Speed: Hypersonic+| Travel Speed: Hypersonic| Attack Speed: Hypersonic| Combat Speed: Supersonic| Stamina: 'Ren can last a week or two without feeling exhausted. '''Range: Standard melee range| Extended melee range '(via Lance of Our Hero)| Kilometers (via Lance of Our Hero being thrown) '''Standard Equipment: '''Lance of Our Hero and Origin Armor. '''Intelligence: '''Average '''Notable Techniques: '''None '''Weaknesses: '''None at the moment. '''Appearance Ren brown-skinned boy with silvery-white hair and red eyes, standing at 190cm and weighing 86kg. Ren keeps up with latest street fashion. Ren rarely wears his armor during times of conflict but when he does he means business, His armor is pitch black with a light blue glow coming from the gaps in the armor, and white scarf. History Ren is the last child of Shiroyasha and sibling of Cynthia, he was the former Prince of the Solara Region that was ruled by the Trilahr Family before the fall of the Cosmic Hall. Throughout his younger days, he would run a muck all around Zesteron the capital. Because he would get into trouble more times than one can count he was given the nickname "Problem Child". Ren isn't as gifted as his elder sister, he would skip out on his training sessions and study. However, when the mock exams between the 12 Great Cosmic Families came around, Ren would dominate the junior division, many other smaller families would part-take in the composition, battling for more land, weapons, business, or just for fun. His rank was considerably high despite lack of training. Other junior members didn't understand how he pulls it off. Ren was a witness to his sister's coup after the Celestial Star Spirit-God War, he tried to stop her but it nearly cost him his life. After a deep slumber, the year is now 210X, up until now he was living a normal life with his mother Sabrina, Aunt Jasmine, and his other half Arnita. Soon he was scoped out by members from Keys Of The End, the member he encountered first was Amanda a Fallen Angel. She tried to assassinate him but she was killed before she could, the second member was Assassin of the East when he tried to poison Ren on the boardwalk at Coney Island, he then met Lock the son of Azazel all in one day. A day later he encountered Matchitehew son of Malsumis Native American God of Chaos. The next day he met Anemy Catori the reincarnation of Gitche Manitou the Great Spirit and Michelle Robertson the reincarnation of Guabancex the Storm Goddess. A day later he encounters Azi Dakaha right after fighting the goons sent by Keys Of The End. Their conflict wrecked Downtown Brooklyn, stuck in a tight spot Cynthia comes and bails him out.